gingafanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Jax
Outline Jax is a strong fighting dog from Hokkido. Had living there his whole life, he had been tortured by his owner and was forced to fight under critical conditions. At one point, he grew so angry with his owner that he grabbed him by the neck, ran over a mile with him, and threw his owner in a deep canyon. Ever since, he never trusted humans. He has been making a pack since then and fights against animal cruelty and abuse. But he handles these situations in a violent manor. Ginga Farle Aotora Devil Dogs arc Jax was first introduced when he was found by Aotora. At first, he refused to join him because he had stronger problems to deal with. But he did, however, told him about stronger dogs farther north. He was later seen resting in his den when he hears alot of noise outside. He goes out and gets ambushed by the 3 Arctic brothers, koori, shimo, and hyoga. He manages to fight them off, but he was robbed of his food. He was laying where his scraps of food were when Aotora came back. He decides to join ohu since he couldn't live where he was now. He later finds the Arctic brothers eating all his food. He grew angry and charges at them. He pins Hyoga down, and kept the other 2 back. But he was stopped by Aotora before he could kill him. He does what he's been told, but he felt odd and annoyed to relese someone who had stolen his food. He was shocked when they agree to join ohu. But he somehow accepts the disition. But one day, he finds Black Shuck's assassin, Horrer, fighting Aotora. He fights horrer and nearly kills him, but Aotora told him to leave him alone. He did, but he followed him. He found out that he was going to kill Aotora again, and goes to kill Horrer. But Aotora finds him and orders him to let him go. But this time, he ignores him and rips open Horrer's skull, killing him. But this resulted in him getting thrown into a tree. Then he decides to fight Aotora. He loses easily, and leaves, now considering himself not an ohu soldier. He was found later by Con, his pack member, by a nearby river. He told con to tell his pack to do what Aotora tells them. He saids that only he wasn't an ohu soldier, that didn't mean that they are too. He also tells him of a location where Aotora can get more strong males. He then leaps into the river, and disappears. Tundra arc He appears in the new arc, now less violent then before. He first appears being healed by Sunny and being set free. He had been thinking about the incident with Horrer, and the disitions he and Aotora made. He was seen in his old territory, with some abandoned puppies, Shu, Kong, Yin, and Yang, looking for food. He was found by Sei and decides to ask if he was welcome back into ohu again. He was suprised to hear that she came to invite him back into Ohu in the first place. He was grateful to hear that he was accepted back, but he was concern for the puppies he had with him. But Sei told him that Aotora knows about the puppies and would take care of them. Guided by Sei, he returns to ohu with the puppies, as ohu soldier. He became confused when he was guided to the Kai instead of ohu. It was then he hears of the early winter in ohu and the bears who invaded ohu. He felt a bit sad that ohu was taken and had agreed to fight off the bears and take ohu back. Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Ginga Farle Aotora characters Category:Ohu soldiers Category:Mix breeds Category:German shepherds Category:Dobermins Category:Fighting dogs